


Dear Diary Please Kiss Me

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: Remus breaking into Roman’s diary that was not only hidden but also locked and wondering what could possibly be so juicy that all was necessary. Remrom forced confession and Remus not respecting boundaries. A request
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Dear Diary Please Kiss Me

_ Remus breaking into Roman’s diary that was not only hidden but also locked and wondering what could possibly be so juicy that all was necessary. Remrom forced confession and Remus not respecting boundaries.  _

...

Remus came home earlier one day without Roman knowing he was their. He was bored and wanted to see what his brother was up to. Before he could push open the door all the way, through the cracked door he saw Roman writing in a journal. A small book? A diary. Remus watched through the crack as Roman wrote passionately into the diary. 

He walked in deciding he was going to scare the other.

He was successful because a high pitched scream escaped his twins mouth as he quickly slammed the book shut.

“Jesus Remus what the fuck?” Roman complaints as he calms himself down.

Remus laughs, “i just wanted to hear you scream” he says.

He watches as Roman slides the book under his pillow. “Whats up?” he was asked.

“Nothing i just want to hang out with my bro”

For the rest of the night they played mario cart. 

Next day Remus was home alone. Roman had gone out to go hang out with his friends or something, Remus didn’t really care. He just knew he was bored. And alone. So he wondered the house wishing he could come up with something entertaining to do. Thats when he passed Romans door. A huge red R on the door. 

An idea popped into his head. 

Hand on doorknob Remus walked into his brothers room. He immediately looked under the pillows. But there was nothing there. 

Damn he moved it. 

Instead of walking out like any other human would do Remus instead started opening drawers and searching through them. He found a key in the bottom of Roman’s junk drawer.

Of course there would be a key. Remus looked inside the closet after checking underneath the bed. “This key belongs to something damnit” Remus mutters to himself as he checked the many different shoe boxes his brother owned.

There it was. A medium sized box, black in color with a key whole. Remus sat on the ground outside of the closet surrounded by an army of shoe boxes. 

Inside the box was the diary he saw yesterday. 

He opened and flipped through the pages. They were full almost every page written from top to bottom in red pen. And hearts. 

Remus squinted looking at this horrid book. 

_ “...he looked very beautiful today _ ” Remus read the pages. 

“Oh so baby bro has a crush” he thinks out loud. He flips the page. 

“ _ I wish he would notice me… _ ” 

He flipped to a few days later. “ _ I saw him flirting with Logan today. It made my blood boil! How can he look at Logan with heart eyes and ignore all of my moves in him _ ”

“Yeesh” Remus whispers to himself. “Someone is pissy”

“Remus!” Remus was suddenly scared out of his life for a split second. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Roman tried to reach for his diary back. 

“Oh hey little bro” Remus says keeping Roman back with his foot as he read the journal. “I was just reading. What are you up to?”

“Give it back!”

“Nope. Let’s see… it seems you have a crush on someone but you have yet to say a name. Care to tell me?”

“No! Remus! Give me my shit back” Roman tackles his brother in an attempt to get his diary back before he figures out he was crushing on his own brother.

They struggled on the floor, Remus laughing the whole time. But somehow Roman lost the little wrestling match and ended up with Remus pinning him to the floor unable to move. His arms were trapped to his sides while Remus sat on right above his crotch to insure his bodyweight kept him trapped down. 

He still struggled underneath Remus’s body but it was useless. He watched as Remus flipped through the pages and read it out loud.

“ _ ‘I want to kiss his perfect pink lips _ ’ Awww Roman how disgustingly sweet of you. ‘ _ I want to know what his tongue tastes like. _ ’ Wow you’re falling for someone aren’t ya?”

“Remus please” Roman begs once he stops trying to struggle. 

“Oh come one I bet it can’t be that bad. I mean the way you’re explaining this person's body is a bit embarrassing but it’s just a crush Roman. So tell me who it is. Maybe I can help you”

“No!”

“Well then I guess I’ll keep reading” he says flipping the page.

“‘ _ He took his shirt off today. He was all hot and sweaty and it took all of my power not to stare at him as he worked. Fuck I just want to run my tongue over his abs he’s so hot’ _ . Looks like I’ve found the juicy stuff” Remus exclaims . He looks down and sees that his brother Is turning red. Well redder than he has this whole time. Remus wasn’t a monster so he flipped the page to spare Roman some of his dignity. 

He didn’t read this page out loud, and Roman was worried Remus will reach the last page. 

“Remus, please” he tries a softer approach, “please give it back”

Remus looked down at him. 

“Is this true?” He asked him. 

“Is what true?” Roman asks. Really hoping Remus wasn’t talking about what he thought he was talking about. 

“‘ _ I wish he looked at me the way I look at him _ ’” Remus red out loud. Oh no! “ _ ‘Why cant we just love each other? Why do I have to fall for my brother _ ’”

There was an awkward pause. Remus looking down expectantly at Roman. And Roman wishing he could sink through his bedroom floor.

“I-no. Of course it’s not true” Roman tries. Tears close to his face. “Me loving you? It’s totally a joke” he continues. His through feeling tight. He just wanted to cry. Why? From embarrassment. From his worst nightmare coming true. From the fact the he knows he can’t deny this since it’s written in his journal. He’s got pages of him lusting over his brother.

“Roman” Remus says softly. Breaking his own silence. Roman had started to cry. And panic. His breathing becoming short and quick. He was practically choking himself, unable to fill his lungs with air denying his brain the oxygen needed to concentrate. “Roman, please calm down”

He drops the book to the side, placing both hands on Romans face to try to get his brother to look at him In the face. He needed Roman to calm down before he passed out from lack of air.

He crawls off of him realizing that his actions weren’t helping, Roman wasn’t listening. Picking up his brother he held him in his arms. “RoRo it’s ok” he whispers, rubbing the others back.

A hiccup came from the younger one, tears streaming down his face. But Remus knew Roman was calming down. 

“I’m sorry” Roman says his voice a little hoarse and shaky. 

“For what?” Remus pulls back from the hug to try to look at Roman. “You didn’t do anything wrong”

“For being disgusting”

“Shhh” Remus says, putting his finger to Romans mouth. “I like you too. And not in the brotherly way”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Remus look at Romans mouth. “I have been for a while. And I attempted to get with Logan to distract myself from you but it didn’t work” 

“Does this mean we can… can we?” Romans thoughts running a mile a minute. He couldn’t even get a complete sentence out.

Remus leans in and softly places his lips against Romans. 

A soft kiss.

A soft first kiss.

It shut up Roman. Which is what Remus wanted.

But also the spark between them was amazing.

They pulled apart.

“Yes we can” Remus says, 

Roman smiles and nods his head. “Ok.”

1282 WORDS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
”


End file.
